1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of rotary seals and more particularly is directed to an adjustable compensating rotary seal assembly which functions as a substitute for or replacement of conventional compression packing devices known generally as stuffing boxes.
2. The Prior Art
As noted in the above referenced copending application, herein incorporated by reference, the conventional means for effecting a rotary seal between a prime mover and a driven component such as a pump is a stuffing box.
Stuffing boxes conventionally comprise a cylindrical chamber surrounding a shaft, the chamber being filled with convolutions of packing directly surrounding the shaft, which packings may be permeated with lubricant. A follower gland is axially slidably guided in the chamber and is controlled by adjustment bolts to apply compressive forces against the packing, which is thereby urged radially against the shaft to be sealed.
The drawbacks of stuffing boxes are well known and include the necessity for frequent readjustment of the compressive forces exerted, replacement of packing upon exhaustion of lubricant, excessive shaft wear and high torque loss. Additionally, the seal provided by a stuffing box is ineffective where the shaft exhibits significant eccentricity as respects the housing.
The above referenced pending application discloses an effective rotary seal which surmounts many of the drawbacks of conventional stuffing boxes.
Said pending application, as does the instant application, embodies certain concepts in common with U.S. patents cited in the text of the copending U.S application.
A significant problem not heretofore solved resides in the provision of a substitute for a stuffing box which, in addition to the advantages afforded by the above referenced copending application, may be adjusted for conditions in which the shaft axis between the motor and the driven component is not precisely perpendicular to the major axes of the respective components